Harry potter : Nephilims tale
by Elijahkat02
Summary: Falling through the veil ,harry end up in remnant , but being a hybrid demon/angel/wizard has its perks ... ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

GmC : Grimms may Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or RWBY ...( this is multi crossover between harry potter ,RWBY and some major elements from DmC ,/ so don't flame when you see me using 'rebellion ,ebony and ivory or mentions of demons and angels)...ENJOY

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Welcome to vale**

 _ **" G**_ _reen eyes snapped open and took in the surrounding area , the owner of said eyes a boy in his mid-teens with black messy hair ,that has silver streaks at the front and a dicstintive lighting bolt scar at his forehead."_

 _" Harry stood up from the forest floor he found himself and the first thing that Harry noticed when he woke up was the odor that permeated through the air. It was a unfamiliar smell. but he couldn't put his finger on where he had encountered it before. The only thingthat he knew was that it was nasty and overpowering._

 _Harry opened his eyes to find the moon shining and it was broken. It was not the first time that Harry had woken up in strange places with no idea how he got there, but waking up in a forest was a first. The moon rays filtered through The trees in the forest he was and they were of a variety he had never seen before, even though he was not an expert in flora, he knew that there were no trees that were quite that purple in Great Britain or the surrounding countries. He had seen some rather interesting blue and orange ones in his time, but purple was new. Harry quickly brought his mind back on track and inspected his surroundings more thoroughly. The trees were taller than any in the forbidden forest with purple and black bark. They towered over the clearing and blocked most of the light from entering the clearing. The thick foliage that grew underneath the trees prevented him from seeing anything passed fringes of the clearing around him. A quick glance at the ground helped him identify the odor he was smelling. It was the sickly sweet scent of decaying animal flesh. . Spread out around him was the bodies of bipedal werewolf like creatures scattered throughout the clearing from indication All of them clearly dead if the smell was any indication. there was splintered trees all around . He shivered at the thought of what would have happened if he had not landed on the soft earth, but rather the unyielding broken wood . A quick check on his reserves showed him that he had never been here there._

 _A quick check of his magical core showed that it was severely low._

 _After he finished checking on his magic , harry decided to take inventory of what he still had on him , he checked his cloth ,his attire consisted of a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm he bought from a thrift shop and modified using runes to make it durable and hard like a basilisk hide , a gray tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans,black combat boots, his sword rebellion a silver-colored longsword, its blade is long and_

 _double-edged, with the forward-facing edge curving outward to form the guard. When it is used to attack, it leaves a white streak behind in its handguard is heavily designed with rings slanting down it and reversing at the center of the handguard. The pommel carries a round piece thatalmost resembles a face. Near the pointed out part of the handguard, there's also teeth biting into it._

 _Harry received rebellion on his sixteenth birthday , where he discovered his father was a demon and his mother was an angel ,As Rebellion is connected to harry's hybrid_

 _heritage it changes to different weapons on the fly, allowing harry to use multiple weapons like arbiter a demon axe and osiris a angelic scythe ._

 _Rebellion is linked to the glowing insignia on his back, which also flashes whenever the sword_

 _changes to another weapon. Harry then checked on his hand guns ebony and ivory ,both guns had the same design resembling desert eagles with stylized grips twisting_

 _into sharp points , with ebony black colored and ivory white both weapons were charmed never to run out of bullets and can never be reloded , and built for speed and accuracy they in invisible holsters at harrys back covered by his coat for easy removal, and his magically gauntlet eryx that had been melded with his fingerless gloves , they looked like disaprotionately swollen fist ._

 _The only unknown weapon was his wand ... It was the only weapon he held when he fell through the veil at the ministry after defeating voldemort and killing him , and was then blasted into the veil by a vengeful bellatrix lestrange ,well even death didn't stop him._

 _he then summoned his wand with a quick accio_

 _And his beloved Holly wand back in it's rightful that he was fully armed, he could find out wherehe had ended up after falling through the veil. His best solution would be to go find a town or small settlement that would be able to tell him where he was or at the very least tell him directions to someone who knew what Harry needed to know._

 _After coming up with a game plan , harry began treking through the forest slowly in a direction hoping to stumble upon civilization never noticing dozens of red eyes following him through the dark forest. After walking for hours he started to doubt that he_

 _was going the right way, as the forest kept getting denser around him, the further he moved on. He was down to a narrow corridor where he could reach out and touch both trees on either side of the path easily._

 _But after all the horrible luck he had in his life, hethought that maybe he could get a break from all themayhem and just find some town somewhere andfigure out where he was without running into trouble But fate was an evil lady and Harry, her bitch. The wizard_

 _heard a twig snap next to him and quickly spun to face where the sound came from, only to find glowing red eyes, staring at him from the darkness._

 _He could not make out the body of the creature in the gloom, but the red dots were over two metres off the ground, and that did not paint a hopeful picture. He gave out a small curse when he saw another pair of eyes join the first. He started to back away the way he came slowly, but the red orbs went forward the samespeed and kept following him until a patch of light fell onto the face of the beast that looked like the dead ones he saw in the clearing he woke up in and he could see what it was. Its wolf like face was covered in a white mask with red tribal markings on them both bipedal creatures stalked foward. Drool pouring out of their mouth._

 _They looked at each other, as if coming up with a plan to attack him , he decided to escape and ran fast ,his reserves were already painstaking low and he couldn't reduce them further._

 _Harry kept running using his magic to increase his speed but The monstrous wolves were fast buggers though because Harry only had a few seconds before he heard the howls of them advancing on his new position. Several more howls in the distance answered the first and Harry knew that he was in trouble._

 _The wolves did not attack like werewolves normally did. 'Why would they,' Harry sardonically thought. 'nothing else is going my way today. Why would I think that they would be predictable?'_

 _The wolf like creatures had, instead of charging like the mindless beasts that he was familiar with, split up and decided to attack him on two fronts. The teen was having none of this as he executed a simple quick draw removing ebony and Ivory The wolf moved quicker than Harry thought possible of a beast it's size, but by that point it was of no consequence but the beast in front him did not even come close to moving out of the way. Before harry shot it between the eyes and the beast landed in a broken heap ,black smoke rising from the corpse ,He was surrounded by all sorts of monsters that should belong in people's nightmares and not reality ,he had fought demons on his world the ones voldemort summoned to do his bidding ,but now was not the time to get lost in thought ,Harry soon lost himself to the flow of battle. He ran_

 _on instincts as nothing less would keep him alive. A faint crinkle behind him had him ducking the claws and fang harry shot the offending beast behind the head killing it . A breeze to his side made him bring up his guns to block an attack that would otherwise end his life. His guns was in a constant blaze that stole the life from the freaking creatures ._

 _Even when one of the creatures exploded into a fountain of blood in front of them, they continued on._

 _As the fight dragged on, Harry could feel himself getting more and more tired. For every one of them he put into the ground, another two or even three filled its place and that was not even counting the bear-like creatures that were joining in. The bears, he noticed, came in two forms, big and very big. The big ones were slow moving and hard hitting. When Harry first dogded one of their attacks, he knew that he would careful not to get hit by them . The bigger ones towered over all the creatures and the single human. They stood just above three metres at the smallest. The biggest had to be an alpha because it stood at five metres. Harry was just grateful that the bear was not joining the horde in attacking him ,but harry knew it was bidding its time , harry continued running He did not know how long the fight_

 _would last, but he hoped his magic and nephilim powers would hold out until it finished._

 _The grey haired man was sipping his tea as he looked out the window of his office forward towards the forest watching the moonlight playing with leaves's. After a long gulp of the heavenly liquid, he finished off the cup and put the mug away._

 _There were a lot of things about the man that many people knew. He was the headmaster to the prestigious Beacon academy, where wanna-be hunters and huntresses were molded into all that they could be. He was a rather calm man that loved the quiet, however he was also a rather greedy man._

 _Not for money or fame, but for talent. He scouted out some of the most talented people and had them go to Beacon and learn under his staff. This had the added benefit of more money for the school, however that was just a bonus. He loved seeing teenagers changing from gangly youth to proud fearsome warriors that would protect the world from the horrors of the grimm and help people who were in need. As ozpin kept looking at the forest he had the sound of gunshot in the forest , who would be at the forest at this time he decided to investigate , He set off at a moderately fast pace through the forest. What was moderately fast for him was probably equal to a aura_

 _enhanced sprint for anyone else though, so take that as you will._

 _He entered the forest and immediately hopped up to the trees trying to locate where the gunshot came from. He had found early in his career that while beowolves and nevermores may haunt the trees, the annoying boarbatusks and ursas rarely ever took to the trees to hunt for prey._

 _A growl from his right indicated his first victim for the day. The beowolf leapt at Oz from another branch_

 _and soon found a cane in his face. A heartbeat later,_

 _the dust round left the barrel and the beowolf head did a vanishing act in a spray of gore. Oz had not even missed a beat to eliminate the threat. He kept branch hopping further into the forest hoping to locate the person soon ,_

 _Oz took out and lit his dust lantern that he packed forjust the occasion, to illuminate the area and jumped the the forest floor. However he had a bad feeling because_

 _normally when one gets so deep in the forest,_

 _grimms are usually swarming. Hell, the last time that Ozpin and his friend Qrow went into a forest similar to the one he was in now. The amount of grimm they had to fight, left even Qrow, one of the biggest powerhouses that he had ever known exhausted. Fighting only one and getting that deep in the forest_

 _was almost unheard of, but he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth and question his good fortune._

 _The forest floor was covered in the old bones and masks of dead grimm, whether killed by each other or hunters, Oz did not know. Every step loudly crunched down on bone and still grimms were not popping out of the wood works to attack the intruder._

 _Oz was getting paranoid that he was going to get jumped sooner or later so he hastened his search for_

 _the person shooting . He got further in the forest and eventually found the center after about an hour of searching._

 _What he found in the center of the forest shocked him deeply littered about the clearing was dead bodies of freshly killed grimm The grimms were all recently killed, however, based_

 _on how low the blood flowed. Each bearing the_

 _marks of being shot by a gun. The_

 _wounds inflicted were impressive. They break the mask through_

 _the flesh and bone at great speeds, based on how some of the looked like pin cushion . Another thing that he found was that many of the grimms that were_

 _dead had bullet wounds only. Others however looked like they were killed using a heavy explosive. Chunks of grimm mask and head were on the forest floor ,seeping blood into surrounding area, but Oz took a_

 _fortifying gulp of his cooling tea and trudged on down the path of death._

 _The trail went on...and on...and on...and on. Oz wasabout ready to scream as he had been following the carnage for almost two hours. He was a patient man._

 _He had to be for his line of work, but even though he was moving at a first year's pace. This was ridiculous. He was also becoming rather apprehensive about_

 _what he was going to find at the end. The amount of grimm bodies that he had found dead on the path had increased steadily and he did not know what he would find at the end._

 _Oz had taken to walking on top of the corpses_

 _because they filled up the thin path and it was easier to just hope from grimm to grimm rather than weavethrough the corpses like a demented ballerina. If anyone had saw him do that, all his credibility would go down the drain._

 _As he was getting ready to turn back and get back to his dust car, he heard the sounds of whimpers and growls coming from up ahead. As he got closer and_

 _closer the sounds of the growls became more and more random. Some would start up then_

 _immediately be silenced and others devolved into a whimper. He had heard beowolves whimper before, but rarely was it ever to a human or a faunus._

 _Oz slowed down and crept into the clearing at the end of the path. He quietly peered through the trees to see what was happening and for the second time that day, he was surprised at what he saw._

 _Standing in the middle of the clearing was a youngman. He had to be only 16 or 17 years old based on is stature. Surrounding him was a horde of dead grimm. From ursa majors to was look to be the blasted up remains of a Nevermore. Beyond that was_

 _a bed of beowolves and ursa minors with a couple boarbatusks mixed in for flavor coated the forest floor. The earth underneath the corpses was dyed_

 _red from all the blood and what could not be_

 _absorbed into the soil, formed crimson puddles and_

 _rivers that flowed into the forest._

 _Oz watched as the young man lethargically sidestep the beowolf that had leapt at him before tripping on his own feet. It was obvious just how exhausted hewas, by looking at the way he moved and how loosely_

 _he held his gun. Oz was about to come to his_

 _rescue when he saw the man do a backwards roll and swung himself back up to a standing position with enough time to shoot the grimm in the head that tore the grimm's head vertically up the middle killing it Silence pursued the battle._

 _Now that he had stopped moving,_

 _Oz could get a better picture of what he looked like He could only get a rough estimate because the man was coated head to toe in blood. Whether it be the grimms or his own, Oz could not tell._

 _The man stood at around 6'1" give or take a couple of hair is black, with the sides of his head shaved,_

 _forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of hishead, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck . he wore a black leather jacket with with red layering in the interior that ended at his knees. underneath that, he wore what would have been a grey tanktop except that it was black from all the blood soaked in it. He wore faded-black jeans and his shoes were combat boot ,His weapons also interested Ozpin. the teen held two guns the left one was white and the right one was black and it didn't look like a dust weapon but it still tore through the grimms like hot knife through butter , with all the grimm dead ._

 _" Ozpin stepped out from behind the bushes, he was standing behind and walked into the clearing. The young man immediately noticed and turned to see him standing there. A cane in one hand and a coffee mug in another. Now that his face was upturned, Oz could see some of his most striking features. One_

 _was his eyes, they were the clearest emerald green that he had ever seen. The second of which were his scars. One of them a small scar going across his right eyebrow to his cheek,On his forehead, above his right brow was an extremely faded lightning bolt scar that looked to have been cut into his skin. Other than that, Ozpin could barely tell that he had light tan skin because almost every inch of it was coated in the blood of the grimm._

 _harry looked at the dead grimms and sank to his knees , God he was tired. harry could feel the exshuation overwhelming him , the last thought he had before collapsed was that he will be pissed if he woke up in a hospital ._

 _Ozpin watched the teen collapse on the blood soaked ground ,he came to a decision and rushed to the teenager he began administering first aid. He found that the young man had some minor injuries and that his aura was not repairing them. Oz guessed that the man was suffering from aura exhaustion and_

 _quickly bandaged the wounds. Aura exhaustion was not the most fatal conditions, but it would be a couple days before he could move again. The older man wished that he had an aura scanner on him._

 _They were rare and restricted, but they were withouta doubt, one of the best medical tools he had. It could measure the amount of aura one had and if it was unlocked or not. Since the government strictly regulated anything to do with aura, getting a hold of one was hard, and maintaining that hold was even harder. Oz sighed and admitted that there was nothing more that he could do with what he had. He hauled the_

 _young man onto his back, before he forgot, he_

 _grabbed the guns for where they had fallen_

 _and started to drag him all the way back to where he entered the to beacon_

 _ **( A/N that's the first chapter of my first story. Basically am using three universe to write this stories, but mention of demons will be less . Am focusing on harry potter and rwby here so well am out ) review pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee! And. No FLAMES**_


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowlings.)

CHAPTER TWO : **New world and initiation**

Harry woke up confused and disoriented; head

hurting like hell and mouth drier than the Sahara

desert. the smell of antiseptics and alcohol permeated through the air. He was in a hospital and when he opened his eyes to the bright sterile white roof, just confirmed his original thought.

" why must I keep waking up in hospitals harry thought . He was feeling mostly good and his strength was back ."

" Harry looked around the hospital . The room was empty save for him and looking around harry got up from the bed he was sleeping and searched for his clothes and weapons . It didn't take long for him to locate the dresser next to his bed .

Harry looked into the dresser and it seemed his clothes were washed , removing the blood and mud. Accumulated from fighting those cursed creatures that ruined his favorite tank top. "Harry removed his trunk from the chain that held his amulet expanded it and changed into a black tank top ,blue faded jeans and combat boots. He then put on his hooded knee length leather jacket and ebony and ivory into their holsters at his back and he strapped revenant to his left leg. before a nurse walked in with the man he saw in the forest. When she finished her examination she nodded stiffly to the man before walking out leaving them alone.

Said man was a tall and striking figure. He had tousled grey hair and looked quite into his forties.

" so Mr?."

"potter. Harry Potter. "

" Mr potter my name is professor ozpin. I'm more curious what you were doing at the forest. And could you explain your semblance I saw figthing against the grimms your speed was good it seem like a rare and powerful gift.

" what's a semblance? Harry asked skeptical ."

"the man actually looked suprised but hid It. Well semblance is the manisfetation of one innate and personal power as an ability unique to each person."

" Harry's head was spinning. He asked asked Grimms? What are they. "

"well Grimms are creatures of destruction. They lack a soul and are drawn to negative emotions. They range from different sizes and species. The ones you were fighting were mostly beowolves. There are deathstalkers, nevermore,boartausk,ursa majors.

" none of the names of the Grimms that ozpin called rang any bell. But harry knew he was in a different dimension , because falling through the veil was like being pulled into limbo. But somehow the veil transported him to a different yet similar planet. Harry decided to keep the information to himself.

His musing were cut shot when ozpin asked another question to get more information from him.

"if I may ask, how old are you Mr potter?"

" I'll be eighteen in about two month from now , harry answered ."

"I wanted to ask you to enroll in beacon academy for hunter and hunterss. "

"why do you want me at your school. "

" I watched your fight with the grimms you have talent and I would like to have you here.

"are there prequisities?"

"no all you need is basic training in combat and math which you seem to have , beyond that we teach most of the necessities that ones need and most of our classes are in depth history class ,combat and many more. " ozpin continued.

" harry debated his choices Maybe he

would even get a worthwhile education from it too. Hogwarts was a great wizarding school, but outside of magic and wizarding history, it was quite useless in preparing students who wanted to pursue a more mundane career path. That coupled with Harry's own subpar education looking on how many great adventures that came up during his school year, it was amazing that he even got a single owl on his O.W.L.S.

"with this harry decided. Okay I will attend your school. "

" thank you for your answer Mr potter. I may be by tomorrow to take you through the initiation , you will be the only as it is the middle of term and you will have to catch up with other students."

" I'll have someone pick you up to my office tomorrow so we can finalized your admittance and sort out the paperwork in time to have your initiation.

With that he closed the door behind him and left Harry to contemplate his new situation.

With nothing left in world his friends could take care of themselves , his godfather was dead with his parents but he was their legacy.

" he could have fresh start here where no one knew the bloody boy-who-lived. It was perfectfor him to try and act his age.

Now that harry thought of it he could not wait for his enrollment into beacon academy. It was a definite step toward the right direction in his opinion. "

Now he was going to sleep and wait to see what tomorrow brings to the of harry potter the Nephilim/wizard ,boy who lived. Harry chuckled "what a cool title he thought before drifting off.

 **( A/N.** Well through with chapter two , expect my third chapter by the end of this month )

Prongs signing out


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three:** Initiation and settling in. ?

(Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Harry is owned by Roosterteeth and Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling.)

' Thoughts'.

" speech".

"Harry groaned and checked the digital clock by his bed it showed 4:30 Am. Goddamnit harry got up from the infernal bed he was in. Since it was early and nobody was around harry decided to pass the time by cleaning his weapons , and speaking of them harry had not used rebellion since he arrived here , he removed ebony and ivory alongside reverant and placed them on the bed.

" He then willed rebellion in a blaze of blue light at his back. He unshrinked his trunk and took out the essential materials he used to clean it, he regretted not giving his patner much attention since he had arrived. He then took a handkerchief and cleaning oil and got to work polishing and removing demon bloo hd from all nook and crannies.

" the act of meticulously cleaning his long silver sword made him lose all the tiredness from not getting much sleep as his body relaxed into a near meditative state and once he finished with rebellion. He began working with his hand guns , with practiced ease he began to take it down. Having done this he started to clean the weapons , done with ivory and ebony harry repeated the same process with reverant.

" when harry was through he raised his head to check the time and was suprised to see it was 7:00 o'clock already. Harry changed his black tank top to his normal grey and his combats boots for a new pair of black timberland he bought in a shoe shop in London the day he bought his jacket and ripped jeans."

After changing harry placed rebellion on his back and it disappeared in a blaze of blue. He then tucked ivory and ebony into their holsters , he placed reverant in a pocket inside his jacket. He removed his wand and placed it in his trunk before shrinking it , he wasn't sure he would use his wand here his hybrid powers were enough and he could cast magic wandlessly now he would wait for the nurses.

 **30 Minutes Later...**

" well the nurses had kicked harry out of the hospital wing after checking him up , before leaving he managed to convince them to direct him to Ozpin office. With the direction in mind harry set out to meet ozpin and get his initiation over with."

After a short trek and lots of stairs harry was standing at the principals office he raised his hand and knocked on the door twice and it opened revealing middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has teal hanging earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar. She wore a white long- sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading

back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line. up the front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She also had black boots with brown heels, and with a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brown beads going horizontally across her cape. And she was holding a riding crop in her right arm.

 **Glynda POV**

" Glynda was angry no pissed was the right word to use now. Ozpin had admitted a new student yesterday without telling her and the student was supposed to take the initiation alone. Normally admitted students take the initiation together to determine team work and also reduce the chances of grimms cutting any straggers off. Still in the process of chewing ozpin off there was a knock and the door opened revealing a teen looking about 17 fairly tall , with black hair having silver streaks. And was wearing a black hooded jacket that stopped at his knees , before she could speak up ozpin interrupted .

 **Normal POV.**

" Mr potter how was your night ..? Ozpin asked.

" it was stressfull .. Replied Harry.

ozpin was about to reply when glynda cleared her throat loudly and glared at him angrily. That seemed to remind ozpin that glynda was still mad at him , changing tact oz hastily introduced glynda to harry.

" harry potter meet Glynda Goodwitch deputy headmistress of beacon academy of hunters and huntress."

" Good morning glynda" .. Harry greeted. said person pursed her lips and glared at him for his blatant disregard for her position , ozpin decided to intervene before she starts chewing the young man out.

" Glynda can you please give Mr potter files and explain the rules and regulations so we can continue to the cliffs for the intiation , and Harry would you like anything to eat.

"..."

" I'll have pizza and do you have pancakes."

 **000 twenty minutes later 000**

"damm this school is impressive !" harry thought as he looked at the prestigious school it wasn't like a magnificent hogwarts but it was still impressive.

" so where am I going to take the initiation ? " Harry asked ozpin as they approached a turn.

" follow me , Mr potter I will take you to the cliffs for the initiation. Ozpin said before walking away faster. Harry increased his pace and followed him out to where the cliffs were.

 **With Team RWBY and JNPR at the cafeteria...**

" yang and the rest of team rwby were in the cafeteria listening to Nora prattle about her recurring dream in which her and ren making boatload of Lin selling ursa skin and explaining a rumor she heard about a new student.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked as she leans over Blake's shoulder.

Blake quickly closes her book suspiciously and replies, "Nothing. Just looking over notes from last semester."

"that's boring." Yang says after catching a fruit that was thrown from someone and eating it.

Suddenly an announcement was played.

 **"Attention! Students, if you want, go to the**

 **Auditorium. A new student is about to start the Initiation and you can watch their progress normally don't let students enter this late but we made an exception for this student. Have a good day**." Glynda said, ending the announcement.

" Suddenly Ruby appears out of no where in a flurry of rose petal. "Guys! Guys! Let's watch the new on!" Ruby says

while shaking in excitement.

Yang gets excited as well.

"Yeah girls! Lets watch!" Yang says with a smile on her face.

Blake and Weiss both look at each other with the same question in their minds as to why they wanted to go so bad.

"What got you guys so excited?" Blake asks as she looks at them with a curious tone.

"Well what if it's a guy and he's smoking hot?"

"What if he's got this awesome weapon?" Ruby and Yang said simultaneous.

Blake looks at Weiss, who merely shrugs.

"We have nothing better to do." Weiss says as she get out of her seat.

Blake sighs and gets out of her chair and follows her team to the auditorium. Not seeing team JNPR.

 **"In the Auditorium."**

Team RWBY just arrived and saw Team JNPR waving at them to sit next to them.

"Hey guys! You guys are here to watch the Initiation too?"

Ruby asks while sitting next to Team JNPR.

"Yeah. We got nothing better to do." Jaune says.

 **At the cliffs...**

"Harry, this platform will launch you into the

Emerald Forest. After you land, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to kill everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your Initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing a

relic. Grab it and return to the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asks.

" no ". Harry replied

"Good luck." Ozpin said as Harry was launched through the air.

Harry let out a whoop as he felt the wind against his face. harry prepared himself

 **In the Auditorium**

"Hey, is that guy going through the initiation by himself?" Jaune asks.

"OHHHH! What if he loves pancakes?" asks Nora.

"Nora." said Ren with a sigh

"I have to agree with Jaune. Is it just him?" Pyrrha asked, surprised that the new student was going by himself.

"It looks like it." Weiss said as she stares at the

screen showing Ichigo.

"That's dangerous. Going with a team is dangerous but going by yourself? That doesn't stack well in his favor" Weiss added.

 **With Harry.**

"Harry looked down to see about 27 beowolves on the forest floor , righting himself in the air he managed to change his trajectory and now falling face first into the middle of the pack , but he wasn't finished yet , he pulled out ivory and ebony and started firing rapidly while spinning . Bullet began to literally rain from the sky and the beowolves soon found themselves under the hail of fire.

" before harry landed the pack had 27 beowolves , when he landed they were now 5 including the alpha he had shot in the eye the first time he arrived in remnant.

harry smirked as the beowolves surrounded him , he pulled out reverant.

" so whoes next?"

" the remaining beowolves charged at him with blinding speed but harry anticipated it he placed revenant back into its holster and willed rebellion in a blaze of blue , he sidestepped the grimm and brought his sword in a cresent slash cutting the grimm in half. Harry turned in time to see the remaining grimms closing in , he switched rebellion to arbiter and charged it with demonic energy with a yell he slammed it onto the ground sending a huge demonic fire towards the remaining grimms completely obliterating them in a large mushroom cloud explosion.

' That has never happened before.' Harry thought , it seemed his powers had tripled since arriving. But well he had a relic to hunt he turned and bounded north.

 **In the Auditorium...**

Everyone who was watching was in utter shock. Even Glynda.

'How?He is able to create a explosion of that magnitude?! Was it dust manipulation ' Glynda thought with a frustrated look

 **Team RWBY and JNPR were having similar thoughts.**

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU SEE THAT! HE HAS A FREAKING AWESOME SWORD ." Ruby exclaims with stars in her eyes.

"Oh hell yeah! Me and the new hottie are just going to get along just fine." Yang said with a smile .

 **With Harry..**

" as Harry heads north , he noticed that no grimm was around the area.

He was still walking around the forest when he sees a clearing in front of him and the abandoned temple. Harry walked into temple and finds a black rook.

' Seriously? This is the relic ? A chess piece? ... Don't questions it just roll with it. ' Harry thinks as he grabbed the relic and exited the temple.

" Turning to head back when two deathstalkers burst into the clearing from different directions

" come on GIANT scorpions !" Harry exclaimed. turning and looking for a open spot , harry decided to lead the giant scorpions toward the cliffs before taking them out. Besides he didn't want to spend all day fighting grimms.

Seeing a open spot he charged his muscles with his power. He shot out of the clearing his form blurring with increasing speed.

The deathstalkers seeing their meal escaping screeched before chasing after him.

" It didn't take long before harry saw a destroyed building up ahead and a destroyed bridge. He stops right in front of the destroyed bridge and turned around just when the first deathstalker chasing him came into view.

"Harry pulled out reverant and shot five bullets towards the grimm , three hitting its armoured head making it block with it claws but the golden stinger was cut off. Harry summoned the stinger and speed towards the deathstalker using the angel boost harry propelled himself into the air grabbing the stinger he plunged it through the deathstalker tough shell , blood gushed and with a pained screech the deathstalker was dead.

Turning to the next deathstalker harry decided to end this round quickly revealing rebellion he changed it to Osiris using the angel lift he pulled himself toward the grimm and when he got close enough Harry switched osiris to arbiter slamming it on the skull of the grimm sending blood and grimm brain matter everywhere.

" seeing the last grimm dead harry placed rebellion on his back and took off towards the cliffs of beacon.

 **In The Auditorium...**

While everyone in the auditorium was impressed. Team rwby and jnpr could not wait to meet the new student.

Glynda was both impressed and frustrated at the boy strength and not knowing how he was able to accomplish most of his attacks and completing the initiation single-handedly , she would see what she can learn from him.

" It took a lot to surprise Ozpin. So when harry aced the initiation he expected it but it was the level his power when attacking and various things he revealed like his hidden sword that can shapeshift coupled with his speed , he was a formidable fighter. That ozpin could say he definitely was surprised. 'How strong will you become Harry Potter and how strong are you now?' Ozpin says in his mind.

 **Fin**

 **A/N :... Finally through with this chapter , though I would like to apologize for the story drought (my mom health coupled with work is leaving me stressfull ). Now that am through I'll try and complete the chapter four by the weekend ..**

 **Am human so minor mistakes should be seen**

 **SAI ANJUMA**

 **ERIYA KAT signing out ( japanized my name )**


End file.
